1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, a substrate processing apparatus, and a semiconductor device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, the method including a process of forming a conductive film or an insulating film on a substrate (wafer) by using a metal halide compound or an organic metal compound as a source, a substrate processing apparatus configured to form a metal film or a metal compound film on a substrate, and a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a method of forming a predetermined film on a substrate, there is a chemical vapor deposition (CVD) method. In a CVD method, two or more sources are caused to react with each other in a gaseous state or on the surface of a substrate to form a film including elements of source molecules on the substrate. As another method of forming a predetermined film on a substrate, there is an atomic layer deposition (ALD) method. In an ALD method, two or more film-forming sources are alternately supplied to a substrate under predetermined film formation conditions (temperature, time, etc.), and the sources are adsorbed on the substrate on an atomic layer basis to form a film by a surface reaction. As compared with a conventional CVD method, a process can be performed at a lower substrate temperature (process temperature), and the thickness of a film formed on the substrate can be controlled by adjusting the execution number of a film-forming cycle.
As an example of a conductive film that can be formed on a substrate, Patent document 1 discloses a titanium nitride (TiN) film. In addition, there are examples of other conductive films such as a Ta film, an Al film, a W film, a Mn film, a film made of a nitride thereof, and a Ti film. In addition, examples of insulating films include a Hf, Zr, or Al oxide film, and a nitride film.
[Patent Document 1] International Publication No. WO2007/020874
When a titanium nitride film is formed on a substrate as a conductive film, for example, titanium tetrachloride (TiCl4) may be used as a titanium (Ti)-containing source, and ammonia (NH3) may be used as a nitriding gas. However, if a titanium nitride film is formed by a CVD method, as compared with the case of forming a titanium nitride film by an ALD method, problems such as high resistivity may be caused, for example, because chlorine (Cl) easily permeates the film.
On the other hand, if a continuous titanium nitride film is formed by an ALD method, as compared with the case where a titanium nitride film formed by a CVD method, the surface of the titanium nitride film may be smooth, and the resistance of the titanium nitride film may be relatively low. In addition, satisfactory step coverage may be obtained. However, since the film growth rate is low as compared with the case of using a CVD method, it takes time to obtain a desired film thickness, and thermal budge of a substrate increases.